


Нам говорят, что это все было не случайно

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Donnie Darko (2001), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Multiverse, Siblings, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Вы никогда не сможете зайти слишком далеко.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Тангенциальная вселенная

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте я опиралась на вот этот перевод книги Роберты Спэрроу: https://dzevana.livejournal.com/14714.html

Долорес его идея вернуться не нравилась. Она говорила:

— Если ты вернёшься, ты повредишь структуру четвёртого временного измерения, и вместо того, чтобы всех спасти, создашь тангенциальную вселенную.  
— И этого будет достаточно, чтобы всех спасти, — возражал ей Пятый.  
— А что, если нет? Тогда ты не только Апокалипсис не отменишь, ты ещё и угробишь всю мульти-вселенную.  
— Я бы сжёг звёзды, чтобы снова оказаться со своей семьёй, Долорес. Чтобы увидеть их снова живыми.

Он делал паузу, а потом робко посмотрел на неё.

— Я бы что угодно сделал, чтобы познакомить тебя с ними. Чтобы ты увидела, какие они замечательные.

Забыть её слова было невозможно: сколько бы лет он не пробыл вдали от Долорес, не проработал на Комиссию, он всегда помнил, как она это говорила и как кусала взволнованно губы.

Но он должен был пойти на этот риск. Его расчёты были верны, он был готов справиться. Если он найдёт отгадку, он сможет сделать так, что тангенциальная вселенная заменит основную.

Его братья и сёстры будут живы. Мир будет стоять на месте. И Долорес.

Долорес тоже обязательно будет с ним.

Поэтому откинув сомнения, он открыл портал и шагнул в него.

Именно тогда, падая через время и пространство, он впервые увидел человека в маске сине-жёлто-розового кролика, будто Хейзел и Ча-Ча слились в единое целое, превратившись в монстроподобного агента Комиссии.

— Двадцать восемь дней, — сказал ему кролик, — шесть часов, сорок две минуты и двенадцать секунд. Это всё время, которое у тебя есть, Номер Пять.

Отсчёт пошёл, и он не забывал об этом ни на мгновение.

Чего они с Долорес никогда не обсуждали — это возможности создания тангенциальной вселенной в тангенциальной вселенной. Впрочем, на второй день в Далласе 1963 года Пятый подумал, что Долорес бы его предупредила, не верни он её в Универмаг. Мульти-вселенная закручивалась по спирали, путалась, менялись ключевые события и зафиксированные точки во времени. Он категорически не справлялся. А Долорес с ним не было, чтобы указать на ошибку. В 1963 она ещё не появилась на свет.

Им нужно было вернуться не только в своё время, но ещё и в свою тангенциальную вселенную. Но вместо этого, они оказались в третьей.

— Сейчас мне бы очень пригодились советы Долорес, но что-то мне подсказывает, что в этой вселенной её не существует, — Пятый потёр переносицу. 

Прошло всего пара часов после их возвращения в 2019, и в качестве нового укрытия они выбрали технические помещения в боулинге. Том самом, где когда-то сорвали день рождения Кенни, и где Куратор нашла его так легко.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под «этой Вселенной», — спросила Эллисон.  
— Не уверен, что могу объяснить это в жанре «Пособие для чайников», а по-другому не думаю, что вы поймёте.  
— Очень вдохновляюще, — Клаус плюхнулся в одно из кресел и снял шляпу. — Как и всегда, братишка.

Пятый стиснул зубы. Он устал, времени оставалось всё меньше, и ему всё больше хотелось пустить чёрный кофе по вене.

— Давайте сделаем паузу, — Лютер словно прочитал его мысли. Так ведь лидеры делают? — Нам всем нужно время выдохнуть и собраться с силами. Особенно тебе, — он указал на Пятого.  
— Он прав, — добавила Ваня. — Две недели без остановки, тебе нужно притормозить.  
— Да-да, конечно, — Пятый только губы поджал, отворачиваясь, и исчез.

Им и правда стоило отдохнуть. А у него не было на это времени. Две недели — это крошечный срок, чтобы найти способ стабилизировать тангенциальную вселенную, и он катастрофически опаздывал. Апокалипсис, который остановит все Апокалипсисы. Ничего не случится в будущем, потому что ничего не случится в прошлом.

Его братья и сёстры были готовы ему помочь, а он был готов попросить о помощи, но сейчас от них не было толку. Никто не включал в их программу философию путешествий во времени.

Первое место, куда он отправился — библиотека. Без Долорес ему не с кем было проводить мозговой штурм, но в библиотеке могло найтись что-то полезное. Какие-никакие ответы. Не только Реджинальд Харгривз интересовался путешествиями во времени, не только он изучал теорию струн, тёмную материю и теории мульти-вселенной. Пятому пришлось продраться через тонны научных статей, пока он не нашёл книгу, будто бы написанную для него. Она называлась «Философия путешествий во времени», а автора звали Д. Спэрроу (как иронично.

Нужно было найти старика и заставить его говорить.

В библиотеке нашлась подборка вырезок про Д. Спэрроу с коллегами, без полного имени или одиночных портретов, но Пятому хватало и этого. Он выписал адрес издательства, выпустившего его книгу и университета, в которого Д. Спэрроу работал, и исчез из библиотеки так же стремительно, как там появился. Как раз вечерело, и небо затягивалось тучами. Его братья и сёстры отдохнут, пока он будет искать нужное досье и нужный адрес, пока он объяснит Д. Спэрроу кто он и зачем появился у него на пороге, и пока вместе они найдут решение этой головоломки.

Это тебе не кубик Рубика собрать.

— Комиссии серьёзно стоит подумать о том, что не одно только время нужно контролировать. Или здесь есть своя Комиссия с блэк-джеком и шлюхами? — пробормотал он себе под нос, перехватывая оставленный кем-то в сушилке у библиотеки зонт, и первым делом отправился к издателю. Конечно, в университете могло найтись гораздо больше научных работ Д. Спэрроу, но сейчас Пятому было не до этого. Ему нужен был адрес, не было времени на проработку всех зацепок.

Если вырубить охрану и обойти систему безопасности было достаточно просто, то взломать базу данных авторов было уже сложнее. На одном из компьютеров Пятый даже использовал секретное оружие в виде пяти пинков, превративших системный блок в мешанину из железа, плат и проводов. На другом обнаружился пароль, состоящий из названия издательства и года — видимо, рождения — работника. Пятый торопливо застучал по клавишам, пока не нашёл старый контракт с Д. Спэрроу, схватил со стола розовый блокнот с медвежатами, накарябал в нём нужный адрес и исчез, даже не потрудившись замести следы.

Д. Спэрроу жил на окраине. Там, где высотки становятся всё ниже и ниже, пока не превращаются в жилые дома. Пятый добрался туда на автобусе, и теперь стоял через дорогу от нужного дома, прячась от дождя под зонтиком и дрожа от холода. Он устал и озяб, а в доме Д. Спэрроу свет горел только в одной комнате на втором этаже.

Но когда его останавливало, что кто-то не рад его видеть?


	2. Д. Спэрроу

Дождь усиливался, и ему нужно было или искать укрытие, или нарушить покой старика. Поэтому Пятый перебежал дорогу, торопливо глянув по сторонам, поднялся по ступенькам на крыльцо и сложил зонт, отложив его к креслу-качалке. Потёр руки одну о другую, а потом прижал палец к кнопке звонка. Вслушался в тревожную трель, и в последовавшую за ней тишину. На мгновение ему показалось, что придётся войти самостоятельно и вытащить Д. Спэрроу из кровати, но делать этого не пришлось. Включился свет, за дверью скрипнули половицы. Кто-то торопливо шёл к двери. Дверь приоткрылась, Пятый прижал руку к дверному косяку и наклонился к щели, всматриваясь.

За дверью стояла женщина в возрасте. Не старая, но стремительно приближающая к этой границе. Морщинки были не только в уголках глаз, но и обрисовали складки частой улыбки, залегли между бровями. И волосы были седыми, как пепел.

— Не поздновато ли продавать скаутское печенье?  
— Простите. Я пришёл к профессору Спэрроу, — Пятый достал из кармана «Философию путешествий во времени» и показал её женщине. — Это очень важно.  
— Ага, — женщина кивнула. Пятый отступил, дожидаясь, пока она снимет цепочку на двери и пропустит его. — Ты, наверное, замёрз. Чёрный кофе?

Пятый ступил в тепло чужого дома, и усталость навалилась на него с новой силой. Он мельком взглянул на женщину: стройная, в белом махровом халате в чёрный горошек. Её лицо казалось ему смутно знакомым, но ухватить нужное воспоминание он не смог.

— Кабинет вверх по лестнице, первая дверь справа, — кинула ему женщина. — Подожди меня там.  
— Послушайте, дамочка, у меня нет времени…  
— Время у тебя есть.

Что-то в её тоне заставило его послушаться.

Кабинет Д. Спэрроу мало чем отличался от кабинета их отца, разве что вместо чучел животных стояли научные премии, а вместо вырезок об Академии были публикации в научных журналах. Пахло растворителем, а в жёлтом свете ламп можно было заметить пыль. Никаких фотографий семьи, ничего совсем уж личного. Стопки книг на столе, печатная машинка и доска с расчётами. Такими же, какие когда-то проводил он. Пятый замер у неё, сунув руки в карманы, и обернулся, только когда скрипнула дверь. Женщина принесла кофе и корзинку с Твинки. Пятого передёрнуло, но он только сдержанно улыбнулся, взял свою чашку и указал на доску.

— У профессора тут ошибка в расчётах, — он указал на доску. — Вот здесь. Не пять точка семь, а ноль точка пять семь.  
— Я учту, — женщина взглянула на доску, сощурилась и покачала головой. Пятый снова всмотрелся в её лицо и сердце пропустило удар. Глаза у неё были ярко голубые, как безоблачное весеннее небо.  
— Ты в порядке? — женщина оставила поднос на рабочем столе, сама взяла кружку и села в одно из кресел.  
— Вполне. Так где профессор, позовёте его?  
— Я ожидала, что ты будешь умнее, — она ухмыльнулась, пригубила кофе, а после паузы добавила: — Профессор Долорес Спэрроу — это я.

Пятый шагнул назад, оступившись, и едва смог сдержать удивлённый выдох.

— Долорес?

Теперь, когда она назвала своё имя, он не мог не узнавать её. Конечно, он помнил её другой. С перебитыми ногами, обветренной кожей, постоянными следами недосыпа и смертельной усталостью на лице. Сейчас она воспринималась совсем иначе.

— Эти расчёты на доске мне приснились, — Долорес теперь тоже не сводила с него глаз. — Как вижу, тебе почти удалось совершить прыжок правильно.  
— Ну, — Пятый опустился в кресло напротив. — Почти. И тангенциальную вселенную пока стабилизировать не удалось.  
— Потому что она существует не для того, чтобы её стабилизировать.  
— Это ты уже говорила.  
— А ты пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы услышать это ещё раз? Повторение — мать учения.  
— Я пришёл, потому что мне нужна помощь.  
— Ладно, — Долорес отставила кружку на стопку из книг, достала из ящика мятый блокнот и карандаш, облизнула грифель и кивнула: — Начинай.

Пятый сделал глубокий вдох и начал свой рассказ с самого начала: с прыжка во времени, с Апокалипсиса и трёх тангенциальных вселенных.

Когда он закончил, Долорес, какое-то время, молчала.

— Ты действительно решил рискнуть всем, чтобы вернуться к семье.  
— И я не откажусь от этой затеи.

Долорес нахмурилась, глядя на него, потом встала и направилась к доске. Стёрла её содержимое — каждую формулу, с ошибкой или без. Было так странно видеть её такой: спокойной, не привязанной к тележке и к нему. Независимой. И одинокой.

— Значит, ты совершил три скачка во времени, верно? Один раз ты открыл портал и попал в нужный тебе момент, но кое в чём ошибся.

Пятый пожал плечами и поджал губы, мол, что есть, то есть.

— Это первая тангенциальная вселенная, — Долорес нарисовала круг. — Потом ты прыгнул ещё раз, из настоящего в прошлое.  
— Взял с собой семью и раскидал её по началу шестидесятых.  
— Так вы уничтожили первую тангенциальную вселенную, но попали во вторую, — она перечеркнула первый круг, а рядом нарисовала новый. — Ты сказал, что твою сестру пытали?  
— Вода, электричество…  
— И металл, — Долорес замерла и посмотрела перед собой. Закрыла глаза, сделала шумный вдох. — Этот момент и был ключевым в тангенциальной вселенной. Когда её спасли, вторая тангенциальная вселенная перестала существовать. Потому что всё встало на свои места.

Долорес перечеркнула второй круг и нарисовала третий.

— Но?  
— Но вы сделали достаточно, чтобы создать третью, — она постучала маркером по доске.  
— Логично. Но что теперь нужно сделать?  
— Мы должны рассчитать момент, в который тебе нужно вернуться. Понять, что именно из того, что вы поменяли было первым и ключевым.  
— Даже не начинай про «Апокалипсис — фиксированная точка во времени», с меня достаточно этого дерьма.  
— Это не фиксированная точка, — Долорес отложила маркер, подошла к Пятому и села на корточки напротив. Положила руки ему на колени и посмотрела в глаза. — Но, чтобы её сдвинуть, нам нужно найти верный момент для возвращения. Чтобы ты попал не в тангенциальный вихрь опять, а в нужное место. В основной вселенной.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно.  
— Невозможно, что я помню, как мы состарились вместе, а прыжки во времени в рамках одной или нескольких вселенных — это что-то, чем ты развлекался в далёкой юности. Сейчас ты справишься, главное не ошибиться.

Пятый нервно прикусил щёку и отвёл взгляд, смущаясь. Потом посмотрел на неё исподлобья и покачал головой:

— У меня всего две недели, Долорес. В прошлый раз расчёты заняли сорок пять лет.  
— В этот раз у нас есть фора и больше информации.

Долорес поднялась, а потом протянула Пятому руку:

— Но мы начнём работу завтра. Ты выглядишь паршивее, чем за все годы в Апокалипсисе, и я знаю, о чём говорю.  
— Долорес, у нас нет на это времени.  
— У тебя есть время. У тебя нет права на ошибку, — она перебрала пальцами.

Пятый стиснул зубы, на щеках заходили желваки.

Долорес, как и всегда, была права. Если он не сделает передышку, он ошибётся в расчётах снова, и ещё больше запутается в тангенциальных вселенных.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и взял Долорес за руку.

У него действительно оставалась только одна попытка, и в этот раз он должен был сделать всё верно сразу.


	3. Артефакты и люди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет, вы не пропустили главу. Это так и задумано.

Долорес отправила его в душ, и пока он согревался, постелила ему в гостиной спальне. Вещей на тринадцатилетнего мальчика у неё не было, поэтому она нашла ему свою старую футболку и пижамные штаны. Пятый выпил кружку чёрного кофе перед сном, но усталость была такой сильной, что он уснул едва голова коснулась подушки.

Ему не снились другие миры, другое время или апокалипсис. Только человек в маске кролика, повторяющий:

— Твоё время истекает.

Пятый хотел бы вырваться из этого сна, но не мог.

Пятый проснулся, потому что Долорес распахнула шторы, впуская в комнату весенний свет. Он перекатился на спину, поморщился и прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Уже полдень, Номер Пять, — Долорес села на край кровати и коснулась его колена. — Надеюсь, что ты выспался.  
— Почему ты не разбудила меня раньше? — Пятый поднялся на локтях, потом сел и потёр лицо. — Долорес, сейчас не…  
— Нам нужно, чтобы ты был полным сил, Номер Пять, — перебила его Долорес. — На мне будут расчёты, а тебе и твоим братьям и сёстрам предстоит кое-что посложнее.  
— Просвети же меня, — Пятый перебрался на край кровати и осмотрелся, в поисках своей одежды.

Форма Академии, выстиранная и наглаженная, лежала на стуле у двери.

— Вы должны будете найти артефакт.  
— Артефакт? — Пятый, совсем не смущаясь, принялся переодеваться. Разве что отвернулся к стене.  
— Артефакт, — повторила Долорес. — Что-то, что создало резонанс, когда вы совершали переход.  
— Вероятно, чемодан.  
— Моя очередь переспрашивать, да?

Пятый заправил рубашку в шорты и поднял воротник, развернулся на пятках, чтобы смотреть прямо на Долорес.

— Чемодан. Временная комиссия? Помнишь дамочку в красных туфлях.  
— Теперь припоминаю, — Долорес поднялась, подошла к нему и поправила галстук. — Ребята, которые заботятся о том, чтобы тангенциальных вселенных не существовало.  
— Типа того, — Пятый потянулся за пиджаком. — У каждого агента — или пары агентов — есть своя машина времени. Такую мы использовали, чтобы оказаться здесь.

Долорес задумчиво потёрла подбородок, но тут же качнула головой:

— Нет, что-то другое. Полагаю, чемодан переносит только во времени, он не переносит из одной тангенциальной вселенной в другую.

Пятый замер на мгновение, а потом кивнул.

— Предположу, что ты права.  
— Конечно, Номер Пять, — Долорес погладила его по спине, а потом подтолкнула в коридор. — Я приготовила кое-что перекусить, кофе тоже ещё горячий.

За завтраком из блинчиков с кленовым сиропом и чёрного колумбийского кофе, Долорес показала ему свои расчёты. Ей предстояло ещё много работы, но даже будь у них финальный вариант, без артефакта Пятый бы не ушёл далеко. Или не прыгнул далеко?

Не время было разбираться в терминологии.

— Помни. Это что-то из металла. Как наконечник стрелы или меч, или… что угодно, — она пригладила Пятому волосы и открыла дверь на крыльцо.  
— Я с первого раза запомнил, хватит мне напоминать, будто я дитя неразумное. Мы вместе состарились.  
— Я помню, — Долорес ухмыльнулась. Пятый сверился с часами, глубоко вздохнул и выдавил улыбку.  
— Хорошо. Металлический предмет, что-то для нас особенное. Думаю, с этой задачкой даже мои умственно-отсталые родственнички справятся.  
— Будь к ним помягче, — Долорес сжала его руку в своей и тут же отпустила. — Не терпится с ними познакомиться.

Пятый отвёл взгляд и исчез, не прощаясь.

В боулинге никого не было. Нашлась только записка, где Ваня торопливым почерком написала, что все вместе они ушли в библиотеку: Клаус искать информацию о Дейве, Диего и Лютер разузнавать больше про Академию Спэрроу, а Эллисон, в компании Вани, пыталась понять, существует ли в этом времени Клэр.

— Почему нельзя хотя бы пару минут просто посидеть на месте? — Пятому ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как задать этот вопрос потолку.

Хорошо хотя бы в этот раз они ушли недалеко и всё равно были в одном месте, так что не пришлось их долго искать. Пятый уже знал короткий путь в библиотеку, а семью свою нашёл там и того быстрее: по шуму, треску и звукам пальбы. Отряд «Красный», значит. Паршиво. Если Академия Спэрроу не попытается закопать их поглубже в землю, то это сделает Комиссия. Академии Амбрелла не существовало в этой тангенциальной вселенной, а значит Комиссия должна была позаботиться об устранении лишних людей.

Пятый был разочарован, но не удивлён. Он вроде как надеялся, что Временная комиссия тут не существует. Теперь ему палки в колёса будет ставить местная версия Куратора, или Ча-Ча окажется жива и полна мстительных порывов… да чёрт его знает.

— Как насчёт решать проблемы по мере их поступления и не планировать наперёд, а, Пятый? — спросил Пятый сам у себя, и появился прямо в эпицентре разворачивающейся драки.

С небольшим опозданием, конечно. Но его братья и сёстры неплохо справлялись и без него. В бою он уже научился им доверять. Спасибо их драгоценному папочке, он действительно научил их работать в команде, когда в дело идут кулаки.

— Пятый, ты засранец долбанутый, где ты был всё это время? — закричал Диего, стоило Пятому огреть стулом по голове ближайшего к нему солдатика.  
— Нужно было делегировать кое-какие полномочия.  
— И даже не нам? И почему я не удивлён, — Клаус сражался спиной к спине с Диего. Или прятался за его спиной, пока всё остальное делали мёртвые библиотекари. Кому-то сильно не нравился шум, который Комиссия навела в царстве книг и знаний.  
— Ну, теперь-то я снова здесь, — Пятый двигался от одного солдатика к другому, но не переставал говорить. 

К такому он не привык, но чем дольше он был здесь, с ними, сражаясь плечом к плечу, тем легче ему становилось.

Тем быстрее всё становилось на свои места.

Тем сильнее он к ним тянулся. Хотел быть частью семьи. Проводить с ними время.

Может, на самом деле, Долорес отправила его к ним именно поэтому, не только ради артефакта?

— Пятый, осторожно, — Ваня одним движением руки снесла трёх солдатиков сразу, но четвёртый всё равно успел огреть Пятого по спине.  
— Как неуважительно по отношению к пожилому человеку, — Лютер перехватил Пятого, забросил себе на плечо, а потом огрел нападавшего кулаком по голове.  
— Не делай так больше, — Пятый исчез, чтобы теперь появиться рядом с Эллисон.

Драка получилась короткой. Здесь, в этой тангенциальной вселенной, они были чем-то новым и никому толком не знакомым. Комиссия не знала, на что они способны, не знала, кого отправлять. Всё было как в прошлый раз. Следом за пушечным мясом, набранным из местных головорезов, придут агенты.

Но пока они неплохо справлялись. Что будет потом — не так уж и важно. Долорес уже работает над их билетом в основную вселенную. В правильную линию времени.

Выстрелы закончились, и Пятый облегчённо выдохнул, расслабляясь. Обернулся, обвёл взглядом братьев и сестёр, и тихо выдохнул:

— Здесь оставаться нельзя.  
— Твоя правда. Встретимся снова в боулинге, — отозвался Лютер.  
— И чем быстрее — тем лучше.

Они бросились в рассыпную. Пятый собирался исчезнуть и добираться до боулинга сам, но Ваня поймала его за руку и потащила вниз по лестнице.

Пятый не стал сопротивляться. Может, будь на её месте кто-то другой, он отреагировал бы иначе.

Но это была Ваня.

И он позволил ей себя увести.


	4. Часы Судного дня

Когда они были детьми, Ваня была тихой и нерешительной, но могла успокоить его одним прикосновением. Каждый раз, когда Пятый начинал злиться, и злость усиливалась подростковыми скачущими гормонами, Ваня могла охладить его пыл, просто взяв его за рукав.

Она была его слабым местом. И сколько бы раз она не была причиной Апокалипсиса, не сносила Луну и не взрывала важные государственные здания, Пятый верил: Ваня лучше их всех.

Он бы, наверное, за ней на край света пошёл. Но сегодня она отвела его в булочную.

Им нужно было переждать, пока не спадёт суета. Следом за Комиссией на место перестрелки прибудет полиция. А там, наверное, и Академия Спэрроу подоспеет. Бежать по улице, делая вид, что ты как бы не при чём (особенно перемазанным в крови, как Пятый) было не самой разумной идеей.

Пятый сразу же направился к столику в углу и спрятался за меню.

— Принеси-ка мне пончик с вишней, а? — он посмотрел на Ваню поверх меню и подмигнул.  
— И чёрный кофе? — Ваня улыбнулась уголками губ. — Сейчас всё будет.

Пятый кивнул из-за меню, а потом поднял его повыше. Сверился с часами, в этот раз скорее по привычке, и чтобы как-то унять нервное напряжение. Как курильщики тянут в рот сигарету, потому что их это успокаивает, так и он сейчас смотрел на часы, но не видел время.

Ваня вернулась через три минуты, с двумя чашками кофе и вишнёвым пончиком. Пятый, так и не убирая меню, потянулся за пончиком и надкусил, измазав вареньем губы и пальцы. Теперь можно было и перестать прятаться. Он посмотрел на Ваню, снова укусил пончик и потянулся за своим кофе.

— Хитро, — Ваня обхватила свою чашку руками и скосила глаза на улицу. За окном выли сирены и мерцали полицейские мигалки.  
— Спасибо, давно ждал, когда кто-то по достоинству отметит мои умственные способности, — беззлобно, но не без иронии отозвался Пятый. — У тебя не найдётся носового платка, сестричка?

Он дожевал пончик и теперь облизывал пальцы. Ваня порылась в карманах куртки и достала белый кусок ткани с вышитым на нём «Харлан Купер». Послюнила его и принялась стирать с лица Пятого и варенье, и кровь.

— И что нового ты узнал?  
— Что чтобы вернуть всё так, как было, нам нужно найти артефакт.  
— Дай догадаюсь: что-то, что были при нас всё время, пока мы скакали по времени.  
— Вроде того. Но речь скорее обо мне, потому что первый прыжок я совершил один.  
— Первые два, — поправила его Ваня. — Что, вероятно, означает, что это не глазной протез, не ножи Диего, и не что-то из твоего нынешнего костюма, — она окинула брата взглядом.

Пятый осёкся, откинулся на стуле назад и насупился. Слова Вани имели смысл. Но как это было возможно? Тангенциальная вселенная не могла существовать больше месяца, и разрушалась почти сразу.

— Хорошее замечание. Но первый прыжок мы не считаем.  
— Почему?  
— Он был во времени. Но не из одной вселенной в другую.  
— Теперь мы говорим о мульти-вселенных, господи боже, — Ваня потёрла виски. — Ты начинаешь всё усложнять.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— А мне кажется, что да.

Она сказала это тихо и с сожалением. Как тогда, когда он только вернулся.

— Вот опять, — он кивнул, — это выражение лица. Я подскажу, что тебе нужно сказать. Я, очевидно, не в себе: сорок пять лет в одиночестве, путешествия во времени, две недели постоянного стресса…  
— Я не собиралась говорить ничего из этого, Пятый, — Ваня примирительно подняла руки. — Я верю тебе. Ты, как правило, оказываешься прав.  
— Как правило?

Ваня смущённо пожала плечами.

— В математике ты не очень хорош.  
— Ауч, Ваня! — Пятый поморщился.  
— Как будто ты сам так не считаешь.  
— Справедливо.

Ваня вытянула шею, снова выглядывая на улицу.

— И что, у тебя есть какие-то идеи?  
— Никаких. Поэтому я готов принимать предложения от наших недоумков-братьев.  
— Не от Эллисон?  
— Слишком умная. Девочки вообще умнее, — Пятый допил свой кофе в несколько глотков и забрал платок со стола. — Нам пора.  
— Да, пожалуй. Но я захвачу булочки для остальных. Дай мне пару минут.  
— Ваня останется Ваней до самого конца, — улыбнулся Пятый и качнул головой.

Может она и уронила Луну на Землю, но оставалась самой доброй девочкой на планете.

Они пришли последними. Ваня подняла пакет с булочками повыше, а потом передала его Клаусу.

— В такую минуту вы нашли время сходить за хлебушком? — вопрошающе выгнул брови Диего. — От неё ожидаемо, но ты… Кто ты и что ты сделал с Пятым?  
— Долорес попросила быть с вами помягче, — снисходительно склонил голову набок Пятый.  
— Это был вопрос времени, когда ты найдёшь свою сладкую подружку, верно? И почему же она не с тобой? — Клаус вытащил булочку себе и передал пакет Эллисон.  
— Потому что она занята.

Лютер переглянулся с Диего:

— И что, нам тут просто сидеть и ждать, пока она закончит?  
— Нет, мне нужен свежий взгляд, — Пятый потёр руки и обвёл братьев и сестёр взглядом. — Как вы понимаете, мы наследили достаточно, чтобы поменять свою собственную историю. Папочка решил, что лучше выкупит других детей, и хорошо, если мы в этом мире вообще существуем.  
— По мне так мы выглядим достаточно… существующими, — Диего развёл руками.  
— Возможно, это только пока, — Пятый поджал губы. — Наше присутствие здесь — это парадокс.  
— О нет, опять парадоксальный психоз?

Лютер посмотрел на него так жалостливо, будто ему не разрешили забрать котёнка с улицы.

— Не в этот раз, Лютер, но я ценю твои познания.  
— Дай угадаю. Наше нахождение в этом времени угрожает миру, и мы снова притащили Апокалипсис с собой? — Эллисон помахала булочкой в воздухе. — Теперь постоянно так будет?  
— Я очень надеюсь, что этот раз последний.  
— Полагаю, наш славный маленький психопат, у тебя уже есть какой-нибудь план-планчик, как это остановить.

Клаус говорил с набитым ртом, но слова всё равно выговаривал прекрасно. Может, на самом деле у него такая была супер-способность?

— К слову говоря, да. Но чтобы в этот раз он сработал, мне нужна ваша помощь.  
— Ну, что же. Вперёд. Удиви нас, — Эллисон пожала плечами.  
— Я пытаюсь найти артефакт.  
— И это?  
— Металлический предмет, от крошечного до гигантского, который был бы при мне при каждом прыжке. Я не ношу ни украшений, ни оружия… по крайней мере не всегда, поэтому я, кхм, вроде как в тупике.  
— И этот человек запрещает нам ковырять в носу, — Клаус наигранно тяжело вздохнул.  
— Он просто всё усложняет, — вступилась за него Ваня. — Даже когда упрощает.  
— Кто ему откроет глаза? — Диего почесал висок. — Эллисон?

Эллисон, как раз укусившая свою булочку, мотнула головой.

— Лютер?  
— Ладно, — Лютер пожал своими огромными плечами. Пятый недоумевающе нахмурился и подался вперёд. — Пятый, металлический предмет, который у тебя всегда с собой — это часы, которые тебе подарила Ваня на Рождество в двухтысячном.

Пятый перевёл взгляд на Ваню. Уголки губ сестры снова поползли вверх в робкой улыбке. Пятый сунул руку в карман и достал наручные часы, которые носил с тех самых пор, как прыгнул в будущее.

Которые никогда не ломались и всегда показывали точное время.

— Что ж, — он криво ухмыльнулся. — И вот снова вы доказываете, что вы вовсе не бесполезные идиоты, верно?


	5. Память

Принимая решение отвести семью к Долорес, Пятый понимал, что идёт на риск. Подвергает её опасности.

Но он доверял своей семье достаточно, чтобы верить, что его братья и сёстры смогут её защитить, если его не будет рядом.

Или, вернее сказать, _когда_ его не будет рядом?

— Неплохой домик для манекена, — Клаус не стал вставать в линейку по росту, как в отряде дурачков, и просто уселся в кресло-качалку. — Уютненько.  
— Долорес не манекен, — шикнул на него Пятый, нажал на кнопку звонка и отступил. — Держи свои объективистские комментарии при себе.  
— Воу-воу-воу, — Клаус округлил глаза. — Прости, что наступил тебе на хвост.  
— Тихо, — шикнула Эллисон им обоим.

За дверью включился свет. Долорес отодвинула шторку, выглядывая, а потом сразу же им открыла. Опёрлась о дверной косяк плечом, зажав подмышкой блокнот с записями.

— Ты… привёл семью.  
— Прости, нужно было спросить сначала.

Краем уха Пятый расслышал, как переговариваются Лютер и Диего:

— Она настоящая.  
— Во плоти.  
— Что мы поменяли в прошлом, что она стала живым человеком?

А потом голос снова подала Эллисон:

— Поверить не могу, что снова нужно вас одёргивать.

Пятый сунул руки в карманы и обречённо вздохнул. Может, всё же глупой затеей было тащить их сюда. Но теперь на попятную не сдашь.

— В данных обстоятельствах, момент для знакомства идеальный, — Долорес кивнула и отступила. — Заходите, я сварю нам всем кофе и познакомимся.

Кухня у Долорес была небольшой, но заметил это Пятый только сейчас, когда они были не наедине. Им пришлось принести пару стульев из гостиной, чтобы всем было где сесть. Долорес раздала им кружки, каждому какую-то свою: с логотипом университета, с надписями «Лучшему профессору» и «Путешествия во времени — сложная штука. Вот такие пироги», с отколотыми ручками, стёртыми узорами. Каждому налили кофе, а в центре обеденного стола оказалась корзинка с печеньем.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что наслышана о вас, но это было бы не совсем правдой.  
— Ты даже книгу Вани читала.  
— В другой жизни, Номер Пять, — Долорес опиралась на кухонную стойку. — Меня зовут Долорес Спэрроу. Я написала книгу «Философия путешествий во времени», и пару часов назад закончила расчёты, как ваш брат может исправить всё, что уже сломал.  
— Конечно, вешай всю вину на меня, — Пятый закатил глаза, но говорил скорее устало.

В конце концов, может Долорес и была права. Это же он решил, что создать тангенциальную вселенную не так уж и страшно. И что он сможет подменить ей настоящую.

— Все присутствующие в комнате согласятся, что ты обычно приносишь так себе новости, так что даже не пытайся отмазываться, что все эти апокалипсисы не твоя вина, — добавил Диего.

Пятый бросил на него злобный взгляд.

— Я попрошу вас представиться, — сказала Долорес. — И рассказать мне какое-нибудь из последних воспоминаний, связанных с Номером Пять. До его исчезновения.  
— Не многовато ли чести? — спросил Лютер.  
— Я проверяю одну гипотезу, — Долорес поставила кружку рядом с собой, открыла блокнот и приготовилась писать.

Пятый поджал губы, но промолчал. Он не опирался на стойку, а сидел на ней, уложив лодыжку на колено и потягивая кофе.

— Это просто, — Клаус заговорил первым и посмотрел прямо на Пятого: — За пару дней до того, как наш кроха исчез, notre papa запер меня в склепе. Слово за слово, и где-то между криками мужика с топором в голове и воплями девочки без головы, заявился Пятый. С термосом и коробочкой для завтраков.

Пятый помнил тот вечер. Первый и последний разговор по душам с Клаусом.

— Ваня сделала их для тебя и попросила передать, — тихо сказал он.  
— И ты пообещал, что будешь приходить всегда. А потом свинтил в Апокалипсис. Моё сердце было разбито, — Клаус прижал руку к груди, и не понятно было, шутил он или нет.

Пятый опустил взгляд, но так и не смог выдавить «Прости, что подвёл». Хотелось верить, что Клаус и так понимает, как он сожалеет.

— Я, кстати, Клаус. Номер Четыре.  
— Очень приятно, — Долорес записала каждое его слово и подняла голову. — Кто-нибудь ещё?  
— Привет. Я — Эллисон… Так странно, я будто бы на группе поддержки для родственников Пятого, — Эллисон нервно ухмыльнулась и обхватила себя руками. — Я помню, как за пару недель до его исчезновения мы сбежали из дома в Пончики Гридди, и я сказала, что всегда могу… пустить слух, что нам не нужно платить.  
— Я помню это тоже, — кивнул Диего, глядя перед собой.  
— Пятый начал со мной спорить. Сказал, что мы ещё не знаем, какие могут быть последствия у использования моей силы, что есть вещи, за которые нужно платить, и сначала нужно освоить свои способности, а потом уже использовать их направо и налево.  
— Да, речь тогда вышла отменная, — согласился Клаус.  
— Я была под впечатлением. Недели две, — Эллисон подняла руку. Следующие слова она произнесла на выдохе: — А потом он прыгнул. Закатил эту сцену за столом, психанул и просто исчез.  
— Простите, в тринадцать лет я не думал, что моё опрометчивое поведение может послужить кому-то плохим примером, — ехидно протянул Пятый. В отличие от Клауса и Диего, он этого почти не помнил. Чтобы он учил своих братьев и сестёр жить?

Впрочем, стояло признать, что он правда любил показать своё превосходство. И даже сейчас никогда себе не отказывал в удовольствии намекнуть, кто тут самый умный в комнате. Но неужели кто-то мог вдохновляться речами тринадцатилетнего мальчишки? Смешно.

— Честно говоря, ты был настоящей занозой в жопе, — заговорил Диего. — Я, кстати, Диего, — он помахал Долорес. — И с Пятым было невозможно вместе работать.  
— Не правда, — Пятый сощурился. — Мы прекрасной командой были.  
— Да, — Лютер кивнул. — Потому что у нас с Диего был общий повод для злости. Ты постоянно выделывался. Шага нельзя было ступить, чтобы ты не прокомментировал его успешность.  
— Приятно знать, что у вас с Диего был маленький кружок ненавистников меня, Лютер, — Пятый тихо фыркнул.  
— Сейчас я понимаю, что в этом было больше плюсов, — добавил Лютер. 

Пятый осёкся.

— Лютер прав. Мы злились на тебя, и это заставляло нас меньше бодаться между собой, потому что хотелось поставить _тебя_ на место.  
— Хотя и понятно было, что ты такой, потому что шибко умный.  
— О… — Пятый посмотрел на Долорес. Она сосредоточенно писала в блокноте, и его взгляда будто бы не заметила. — Ладно.  
— Кто-то промолчал, — заметила Долорес, пересчитав заполненные строчки.  
— Я, — Ваня подняла руку. — Меня зовут Ваня.  
— Скромная, милая Ваня, — Долорес даже потянулась к ней и погладила по плечу. — Он много о тебе говорил.  
— В твоей другой жизни, — не смог не оставить ироничный комментарий Пятый.  
— Зато в твоей этой. Расскажи что-нибудь о нём, Ваня.

Ваня прикусила губу. Пятый не хотел признаваться, но пульс у него участился. Он нервничал. Воспоминания о Ване были ему дороже всего, и, если бы оказалось, что она помнит только плохое, это разбило бы ему сердце.

— Я не могу выбрать что-то одно, — Ваня виновато пожала плечами. — Он всегда за меня заступался. Всегда тянул меня участвовать в общих играх. Никогда не ругался, что я ужасно играю, даже когда я только начала играть на скрипке. Мне было… не так одиноко. Я всегда знала, что могу прийти к нему, и он меня не прогонит. Как остальные.

Виноватыми теперь себя чувствовали все. Но так уж повелось: детство у Вани было ужасным, и виноват в этом был не только Реджинальд.

Ничего удивительного, что она разнесла Луну в щепки. Кто из них поступил бы иначе на её месте?

— Большое спасибо, — Долорес снова сунула блокнот подмышку. — Этого достаточно. Чувствуйте себя как дома, можете есть всё, что найдёте, в гостиной есть телевизор и журналы. А нам с Номером Пять нужно поговорить.

Она погладила его по плечу, взяла за руку и повела за собой в кабинет.


	6. Прыжок веры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока я дописывала текст, я поняла, что мне ужасно не нравится разбивка по главам и названия их "Донни Дарко", так что я немного всё это поменяла. Не пугайтесь, порядок и содержание глав не изменились, и это новая. :)

Долорес закрыла за ними дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Сложила руки и опустила голову.

— Ты мне дал неверные данные. Но, к счастью, я достаточно умная, чтобы найти ошибку.

Пятый вопросительно выгнул бровь, сунул руки в карманы и, развернувшись на пятках, пошёл к доске.

— И что же не так?  
— Ты не посчитал пост-апокалиптический мир за тангенциальную вселенную.

Пятый поморщился. Долорес повторяла слова Вани, а он всё ещё был уверен, что как бы славно это ни звучало, это не правда.

— Тангенциальная вселенная живёт пару дней, максимум месяц. Но сорок пять лет? Боже, Долорес, это же бред.  
— Это что-то новое, ты прав. Но она просуществовала так долго, потому что ты был в ней один.  
— Я был там с тобой.  
— Я была манекеном, Номер Пять, — Долорес смотрела на него с жалостью. Усталостью.

Пятый ответил не сразу.

— Это не правда, — он и сам не заметил, как у него дрогнул голос. — Ты была такой же, как сейчас. Покалеченной, но такой же.  
— Я была плодом твоего воображения, — Долорес оттолкнулась от двери и подошла к нему, провела рукой по волосам и задержала на щеке.  
— Я просто сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал, — Пятый глубоко вздохнул и отстранился. Прокашлялся.

Долорес всегда была права, каждый божий раз, но сейчас он отказывался это признавать. Он помнил чумазую девочку с ярко-голубыми глазами, а не кусок пластика.

— В любом случае, — Долорес покусала губы. — Тебе придётся меня выслушать. И постарайся не перебивать, это важно.

Пятый шмыгнул носом и послушно сел в своё кресло. Долорес открыла блокнот.

Долорес настаивала, что горящие обломки мира тоже были тангенциальной вселенной, которая не разрушалась только потому, что Пятый был там один. Никто не пытался заставить его вернуться, никто не пытался ему навредить. Он бродил от руин к руинам и стремительно старел. Долгие сорок пять лет пустоты и одиночества.

Она считала, что тангенциальная вселенная, в которую он попал, показывала ему мир без него.

Мир, в котором никто не вдохновил Эллисон добиваться всего своими силами, а не слухами. Где Лютер и Диего выросли противниками, а не напарниками. Где Клауса никто не поддерживал в тяжёлую минуту. Где Ваня была так же одинока, как он в своей тангенциальной вселенной.

И где погиб Бен, потому что команда не могла быть командой.

— Ты закончила?  
— Да.  
— То-есть теперь я могу говорить?  
— Да, Номер Пять.  
— Хорошо, — Пятый откинулся в кресле и сцепил руки в замок. — Это всё только твои предположения, Долорес. Скорее всего, если бы я не исчез, в мире бы просто стало на одного мятого миллениала больше. Проблемы с головой и доверием. Никаких друзей и крепких отношений.  
— Ты и сейчас такой. Посмотри на себя. Ты правда думаешь, что с ментальным здоровьем у тебя всё в порядке? Ты весь такой доверчивый, состоишь в здоровых отношениях с живым человеком. Без проблем с агрессией. И во сне к тебе не приходят управляемые мёртвые, отсчитывающие часы до большого взрыва?  
— Прости, мы обсуждаем, как остановить Апокалипсис или ты читаешь мне нотации?  
— Представь, что вместо того, чтобы торчать посреди развалин со мной, ты бы остался с семьёй. С Ваней. Все бы от этого выиграли.

Пятый насупился и прикусил щёку. Долорес рисовала красивую картинку: он остаётся дома, и вместо того, чтобы стать дисфункциональной семьёй, они живут нормально.

Насколько это возможно, конечно, когда ваш отец — Реджинальд Харгривз.

— У тебя сложный характер, Номер Пять. Но ты сам слышал, как они вспоминали тебя. Если ты действительно хочешь их спасти, тебе придётся вернуться в самое начало.

Пятый расцепил руки и тяжело вздохнул. Вернуться так далеко, всё отмотать. Последние несколько недель, работу в Комиссии, сорок пять лет с Долорес.

Исправить всё, раз и навсегда. Прыжок, который отменит все апокалипсисы.

— Это будет означать, что я никогда не встречу тебя, Долорес.  
— Лучше пожертвовать одной жизнью, но спасти миллиарды других. Знакомые слова?

Пятый зло поджал губы.

— Да, я использую твою же риторику против тебя, Номер Пять. И, похоже, я выигрываю.

Пятый потёр лоб.

— Это единственный выход, верно?

Долорес кивнула.

— Ты же нашёл артефакт?

Пятый утвердительно хмыкнул.

— Тогда с первыми лучами солнца, ты должен будешь совершить прыжок веры.  
— Один?  
— Один, — Долорес присела на подлокотник его кресла и обняла за плечи. Поцеловала в макушку, и Пятый развернулся, чтобы обнять её в ответ.  
— Даже не скажешь никакой фразы вроде… «У нас всегда будет Париж», или что-то такое? — сипло сказал он. — «Встретимся в Канкуне»? Что угодно?  
— Не скажу. Потому что я не знаю, Номер Пять. Единственное, в чём я уверена, так это в том, что твоё возвращение всё починит.  
— Кроме нас с тобой.  
— Кроме нас с тобой.

Они просидели так вдвоём, пока внизу не стало тихо. Харгривзы разбрелись по разным уголкам дома, в поисках места для сна. Лютер похрапывал на диване в гостиной, Диего клевал носом в кресле рядом. Эллисон, Ваня и Клаус, похоже, поднялись в гостевую спальню и теснились на кровати там.

Пятый и Долорес вернулись на кухню, зажгли свечи и распили бутылку вина на двоих.

Они говорили. Много. И тихо. Так, чтобы никто не мог разобрать их шёпот. Держались за руки, и Долорес улыбалась, глядя ему в глаза.

Как в самом начале. Сорок пять лет вместе, рука в руке, плечом к плечу. Через пепел уничтоженного мира.

Вместе.

Чем ближе был рассвет, тем страшнее было Пятому. Он знал, что сможет совершить прыжок и знал, что в этот раз он действительно всё исправит.

Но он прощался с Долорес — снова. И тоска от этого была невыносимой.

— Мы прощаемся третий раз, и это по-прежнему… — Пятый поморщился.  
— Это пройдёт, Номер Пять, — Долорес погладила его по щеке. — Один прыжок и всё встанет на свои места.

Он даже не знал, вспомнит ли её вернувшись.

Что за бред, конечно, вспомнит.

Любовь ведь не уходит так просто.

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, правда? — Пятый не мог на неё насмотреться. Во всполохах пламени её возраст был незаметен, и он снова видел ту девочку, которую когда-то спас и протащил за собой на тележке через мёртвую Америку.  
— До конца света и дальше, — отозвалась Долорес.

С первыми лучами солнца они погасили свечи, выпили по кружке кофе и вышли на крыльцо. Пятый достал часы из кармана и, взглянув на Долорес в последний раз, открыл портал.

Пришло время возвращаться домой.


	7. Конец мира

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю, вы добрались до заключительной главы!
> 
> Для полного эффекта погружения я собрала ещё и фанмикс. Найти его можно в ВКонтакте (https://vk.com/audios1224769?z=audio_playlist1224769_78165816) или Youtube.Music (https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF0FsvKwM4_mSV8Gmj3yqUP90BFsmZRgE).
> 
> "Конец мира" я рекомендую читать, очевидно, под The End of The World Скитер Дэвис.
> 
> Спасибо, что прошли этот путь вместе с Пятым и со мной.

Пятого словно выдернули из сна. Он вздрогнул, стряхивая дрёму и распахнул глаза.

Над головой был знакомый потолок. В ночном полумраке вырисовывались силуэты поездов, кубиков и игрушечных трансформеров. Пятый потянулся к ночнику, и комнату залил мягкий свет. Достаточный, чтобы рассмотреть зелёные обои и нарисованного на них мальчишку, везущего в тележке манекен. Плакаты с роботами. Полки, забитые книгами.

Он сел и потёр лицо. Сон никак не отпускал его, хотя Пятый и помнил только обрывки. Пепел, девочка с ярко-голубыми глазами. И одиночество. Тягучее, сводящее с ума одиночество. Он увяз в этих образах, как в болоте, и чем больше думал об этом, тем сильнее сжималось сердце.

Пятый спустил ноги с кровати, встал и направился к окну. Открыл его, впуская в комнату прохладный воздух, и застыл, снова скованный тоской и болью.

Кто-то прошёл по коридору и остановился у его двери, и Пятый обернулся ещё до того, как раздался нерешительный стук.

— Ваня? Это ты? — Пятый повысил голос. Дверь приоткрылась и из-за неё действительно выглянула Ваня. Длинные волосы собраны в небрежную косу, чёлка сбилась. Она неуверенно улыбнулась уголками губ.  
— Мне приснился кошмар, — глухо сказала она. Пятый подошёл поближе и теперь в слабом свете ночника видел, что глаза у неё заплаканные. — Можно я посплю с тобой сегодня?  
— Нам вроде бы больше не семь, — беззлобно ответил Пятый и улыбнулся. — Конечно. Оставайся.

Ваня протиснулась в комнату, сняла тапочки и забралась в кровать прямо в халате. Пятый улёгся рядом, так что их плечи и макушки соприкасались.

— Мне тоже приснился кошмар. Наверное.  
— Ты его не помнишь? — Ваня нащупала под одеялом его руку.  
— Помню, что я был один. И так было очень, очень долго.

Ваня скосила на него взгляд и сжала пальцы сильнее.

— Тогда хорошо, что я пришла к тебе. Теперь ты точно знаешь, что ты не один.  
— Да, — Пятый повернул к ней голову. — Я знаю, что я не один.

Всё было так, как должно было быть.

Но тоска его так и не покинула. Она скручивала его сердце каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза и видел мельком лицо той девочки с голубыми глазами.

Его сердце всё равно было разбито, и он даже не знал почему.

Был слишком юн и наивен, чтобы понять.

Они уснули быстро, теснясь на жёстком матрасе, и охраняя сны друг друга и не зная, что творится в других комнатах.

Не зная, что Лютер сидит у окна, подтянув к себе колени, и смотрит на Луну. С детства он мечтал полететь туда. Увидеть лунные пейзажи и голубой кругляш Земли вдалеке. Но сейчас серебристая монетка в небе вызывала только смутный привкус разочарования и пустоты.

Не зная, что Эллисон лежит в своей комнате без сна, снова и снова вспоминая слова Пятого, сказанные в Пончиках Гридди, и представляя себе, как её дар мог бы разрушить её будущую семью. Фантазия была такой живой и яркой, что Эллисон разрыдалась.

Не зная, что Клаус перебрался в комнату Бена и стоит в дверях, едва сдерживая слёзы, и глядя на мирно спящего брата. Живого и невредимого. Из плоти и крови. Самого доброго мальчика в мире.

Не зная, что Диего, испугавшись долгого кошмара, под покровом ночи — без фонарика и не включая свет — побежал к маме. Грейс была на подзарядке, но он всё равно крепко её обнял и прижался к ней всем телом. Будто она была его спасательным кругом.

Не зная, что проснулся и Реджинальд Харгривз. Включил свет в кабинете и снова открыл свои записи о Номере Семь. Может, стоило дать ей ещё один шанс. Подростка заставить контролировать свою злость гораздо легче, чем четырёхлетнего ребёнка.

А на следующее утро, за завтраком, Ваня взяла его за рукав.

И Пятый не стал прыгать в будущее.


End file.
